opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fantasy Detective/Hermes vs. Niku: Old Friends!
The Terminus Est was sailing the New World. The weather was really nice, something rare to see in the Grand Line. *The Espadas were having a party celebrating their victory on the Straw Hats. Sher: Hermes! Don't be a fun buzz and join the party. *drinks some beer* Hermes: *sitting alone* Why are we even celebrating? it's been 3 weeks since the war with the Straw Hats... Sher: ... You are saying no to parties!!!! Hermes what's wrong with you! Anarky: WHAT?! HERMES IS SAYING NO TO PARTIES! *joins them with a drink in hand* Hermes: Guys... just leave me alone. NWW: Whatever is wrong, we will pass through it together, Hermes!!! *joins, drunk* Hermes: ENOUGHT! I am not joking. Marimo: What's wrong? Sher: *whispers to Marimo* he is acting like you did when you tried to kill us all. Marimo: ..Wait, what?! I didn't act like that. Sher: *whispering* I think we should beat him up from now before he goes berserk! Magnus: *joinning them* Hermes, I told you; it's okay that you lost to Usopp, we all lose some times and you are an Espada now so let it go. Ray: *also joinning* Yeah, I also lost... kinda. Hermes: Guys... just leave me alone, I need some time to think things through... Muramasa: ... Hearing that from you is ironic. *joins* Milky: *joins them drinking sake with milk* You didn't crack a joke since the war with the Straw Hats... What's gotten into you? Hermes: .......... LEAVE ME ALONE! *gets up to leave* Anarky: Did you just say 5 sentences straight with no "dudes" in them?! Sher: *whispering to Marimo* Told ya we should have beaten him up before going berserk. Marimo: Shut up! You drank so much! *punching Sher away comically* Ray: Umm.. guys. There is a Marine ship behind us! *turning around* Magnus: What?! *Suddenly, cannon balls were being shot at them from the Marine ship. Magnus: Nitoryu: Cross Path! (An X shaped slash) *Magnus' attack destroy two cannon balls. *Anarky unsheated his sword and slashed the air; creating a red slash. The red slash destroyed a cannon ball. *Milky uses his Jump Jump Fruit to warp himself infron of the cannon balls. He destroyed them all with two slashes from his scythe. He then warped himself back on the ship before falling in water. Magnus: *yells* Hermes! The cannon! *Hermes uses the cannon of the ship and shoots a cannon ball at the Marine ship. It was a direct hit. Magnus: Nice! *thumbs up Hermes* *However, The Marine ship didn't sink. They continued to shoot some cannon balls at them. *Anarky destroyed the cannon balls with his red slashes. Anarky: *destroying one more cannon ball* Damn, is there no end to this? *Something came rocketing from the Marine's ship. The object hits Anarky directly. *Anarky almost fell from the ship because of the impact, Muramasa was able to save him. Anarky was bleeding from his mouth and was severly damaged. Muramasa: ... What the hell was that? Hermes: *surprised and eyes wide* N-Niku! *The object that was shot from the ship was actually a man. He is a short, bald man, wearing a Marine uniform. He looks like Aang(from the Last Airbender) but with no arrow on the head. Niku: Oi! Long time no see, Hermes! Marimo: *serious face* ..What was that?! Niku: *dashing with great speed infront of Marimo* Finger Gun! *The attack was supposed to pierce through Marimo chest, but it didn't work. Niku: *confused* huh?! Marimo: I was able to resist it by using my Devil Fruit's power, and I expected your move using my Haki... but what was that? A Roukishi technique? Niku: Not really. *Marimo tries to cut Niku. *Niku dodges in great speed. Niku: *turning around in great speed* Finger Bullet! (shoots a bullet from his finger) *The attack was aimed at Ray's head. But Ray's head turned into dust and dodged it. Niku: WHAT?! You are all freaks! Muramasa: *raising his hand* Not all of us. *Some Marine soldiers started to jump on the ship. Magnus: Hold them off! *NWW started punching some Marine soldiers and throwing them off the ship. Hermes: So niku, you became a Rear Admiral now, huh. Niku: Yeah, And i command this whole ship, you bastard. *grins* Marimo: Leave him to me! Niku: As you wish, bastard! Hermes; Don't take him seriously, he has a dirty tongue. Marimo: Then I will cut it for him! Hermes: *serious face* No, dude. This is my fight! i am sorry, but nobody interfers, i am gonna fight this alone! Marimo: But... Fine. *respecting Hermes' wish* Niku: So... you finally got balls to take me on alone, huh? Hermes: Yes, and I am going to defeat you! Niku: We will see about that. Magnus: Hermes! good Luck! *grins* hermes know that guy? *Hermes nodded. The rest of the crew went to fight with the Marine soldiers. Hermes: I have gotten a lot stronger now. So watch your back! Niku: Nice, TRAITOR! I am gonna teach you a thing or two about being a Sniper... because I am a BULLET-MAN! *cool pose* Category:Blog posts